Merryweather Academy for Princesses
by Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste
Summary: Since many weren't royally raised, the eleven Disney princesses attend the Three Good Fairies' school to learn to become proper princesses. Snow White, Cinderella, and Briar Rose don't have much difficulty, but the others are raising all kinds of trouble. Queen Elinor hears about the academy and sends Merida there to socialize with girls her own age. Shenanigans ensue.
1. Are ye sure, Elinor?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Brave, or any Disney princess, character, or associated film. Merida, Elinor, Fergus, and the triplets belong to Disney Pixar. However, the dialogue and events of this story are mine, as are any errors and all rather controversial views.

So this is basically a fluff about Merida going to charm school and meeting all the other Disney princesses. For the purposes of the story, I have a table of the ages of the various princesses that I will present when relevant.

* * *

"Are ye certain she'll agree? The last time ye did something o' this nature she turned ye intae a bear. By accident, tae be sure, yet I wouldna repeat the experience." Fergus said to the tapestry.

Elinor peeked her head out from behind it as she sewed. "She needs to have friends her own age other than the village girls. They're teachin' her to be common and unladylike. Besides, you know she's not like them. It's hard for her. I've already spoken with her about it, Fergus. At the school she'll learn more of etiquette and dancing and the like. She'll be with other princesses and maybe make some friends. Merida told me she was even a little bit eager for it."

The king shrugged. "Well, if you think it's a good idea, Elinor. The triplets 'll miss her. I'll miss her."

"Och, Fergus, and ye think I won't? But Merida needs more learning than I can give."

He sighed. If Elinor wanted a thing, it happened, regardless of anything he had to say. This charm school business might be good for Merida anyway.

Merida impatiently tossed her red mop as she mounted Angus. The cool yellow sunshine of January had come out and was dancing on the castle walls, seemingly coming out from the clouds to bid her farewell. The headmistress of Aymeris Royal Academy for Young Princes and Princesses had sent up a carriage, but Merida wanted to ride as she was used to. Waving goodbye to Mum, Da, and the triplets, Merida galloped to meet the guards and the fine carriage.

"Good day to you!" she called politely.

A severe, bony woman stood by the carriage. "I am Lady Elaine of Duralt. I will be preparing you for your arrival at the school."

After the long journey, filled with a fight about Angus (they decided that he would follow the carriage, but that Merida would ride with Lady Elaine) and not a little unpleasant warnings and instructions, Merida nearly leapt out of the carriage when the school came into sight.


	2. Merida Meets Aurora

Chapter 2

Well now is that relevant time, so here's the promised table.

Snow White—14

Cinderella—18

Belle—18

Ariel—16

Rapunzel—18

Tiana—20

Jasmine—18

Merida—16

Pocahontas—20

Mulan—19

Aurora—17

Non-official princesses: Eilonwy, 11; Tinker Bell, N/A; Lottie, 20

I do not own any of the abovementioned characters. They have been copyrighted over the years by Disney and Disney Pixar.

* * *

Merida was promptly placed in one of the earliest classes and given a schedule. She groaned. Etiquette? Dancing? Well, dancing was all right. She'd seen her father dance. It couldn't be that hard. French, Latin, geometry, geography, and history would just be a review of what she learned under her mother's teaching. Deportment? _What under heavens name is deportment?_ she wondered.

Lady Elaine introduced her to the class. "Ladies, princesses, this is Merida, Princess of Dun Broch, daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor. I expect you all to be polite and make her welcome."

Merida stared at the girls and they stared back. They were all richly attired in pastels. Oops. Merida looked down at her dark green wool dress, slightly mudstained. Oh well. _At least I made an impression._

She chose a desk near the front and opened her book. The teacher continued: "As young ladies, it will be important for you all to remember that a _lady _must _never_ discuss _politics_ with a _man._" The teacher, a crane-like woman with mouse-brown hair, droned on in her italicized manner until Merida started to nod in time to the pattern of the stressed words. Da DA da da DA da da DA… Princess Merida! Are you with us?"

"I beg your pardon, Lady Dove."

"A _lady _must _never _nod off in _public_."

"Of course, Lady Dove."

Somehow, Merida made it through the entire class without dying of laughter at Lady Dove—she should really be called Lady Crane—and her antics. She noticed the other princesses paying rapt attention and scribbling notes onto their scratch papers. The sound of quills filled the air. Merida pretended to take notes as she composed a rather insulting poem.

_There was a young lady named Dove_

_Who had a large red iron stove_

_She baked a large pastry._

_It blew up the pantry._

_And that was the end of Miss Dove._

_There was a young lady named Dove_

_Who never could go fall in love._

_She once caught a prince_

_But he was a finch._

_Poor luck with that, Lady Dove!_

Merida grinned to herself. She then started to observe her fellow students. In the front, a delicate brunette busied herself with a thick book. She had several stacks of them on the table. She wore a simple blue dress with a white apron and a white shirt underneath. To her right, a raven haired girl bent over her notes, writing them in an elegant, flowing script with a fine brush. Merida had never seen anyone write that way, and she had never seen anyone with such small dark eyes. She wore a yellow dress, under a green long sleeved top, with a blue wrap and a red sash. She seemed very intense. When class was over, a girl in pink swished over to her. "Good morning, Princess Merida. I'm Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stephan."

"Good morning to ye. My feyther's King Fergus of DunBroch."

Aurora nodded. "Lady Dove told us."

_Ah, that dratted Lady Dove'll be the end of me one day! _thought Merida to herself.


	3. Merida Nearly Explodes

Ack! I haven't updated in almost a month! D:  
I'm also writing a story called "Rose and Raven" which is currently in the awfullest state of awfulness. When I get it published in my school's literary journal I might put it on FictionPress.

* * *

Princess Aurora smiled. "I always help show the new students around. What's your next class?"

Merida frowned at the schedule Lady Dove had given her. "Language, it looks like. Language and Articulation. Why do I need that? I talk just fine."

Aurora giggled. "Well, your accent is quite charming, but it's not a _princess _way of talking."

"What do ye mean it isna' a _princess _way o' talkin' ?!" _She reminds me of mum and her elocution lessons. _Merida's accent grew thicker and rougher with her increasing irritation.

The blonde shrugged elegantly. "I don't know. It's just what they tell us. " She cheerily linked her arm with Merida's and fair about dragged her through the crowd.

Merida had never seen so much wealth and beauty in one place as in the Merryweather Academy. DunBroch wasn't poor, but people weren't exactly encrusted with gems. Even her da wore sturdy wool in forest colors. The students here were arrayed in silks and satins. Their shoes were either dainty thin slippers or elegant heels.

Aurora noticed Merida's discomfort and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't you worry. You'll fit in like the rest of us in no time. " Merida wasn't sure whether that was a promise or a threat.

The blonde princess deposited Merida in a small, bright classroom. The dark-haired girl with the calligraphy brush looked up from her notes. "I see Aurora has been talking to you."

"Talking indeed." laughed Merida. "She didn't introduce me to you, though. I'm Merida of DunBroch, daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor?"

"I am Fa Mulan, but you can call me Mulan," she said, cleaning her brushes.

"So you're in this Language class too?" Merida said, flopping into a desk and leaning her elbows on the sides.

Mulan nodded. "It's supposed to be for newcomers, but they keep trying to change my accent."

"How's that e'en possible?"

"Enough meaningless chatter, princesses! You are here to learn and learn you shall!" The source of the exclamation points strode into the room. Her grey hair was twisted into a savagely neat bun, and her brown dress had been pressed so much that it had thick creases running down each sleeve.

It was worse than Lady Dove, worse even than Mum's lectures. "Ye" was apparently an entirely different entity from "You". "Not" had to always be pronounced with a very loud, unfriendly T. So "cannae" was canNOT, and waudnae was wouldNOT. It sounded awful.

Mulan was resignedly going over R/L exercises.

"Miss Fa! How many times must I tell you that glass and grass are two entirely different words?"

Just before Merida reached the brink of spontaneous combustion, the Language and Articulation teacher dismissed her unfortunate victims.

Racing to the door, Merida was the first one out of the classroom.

* * *

I'm totally not kidding about the whole Highland savage thing-many European cultures considered the Scottish Highlands savages well into the 18th century.


	4. Merida's Schedule (Merida Meets Eilonwy)

Heedlessly fleeing Language and Articulation, Merida tripped over a pig and knocked a princess over. _A PIG-what on earth...? _

An indignant voice protested. "Do be careful! I really don't like getting knocked over, but I think Henwen likes being stepped on even less."

Merida apologized, noticing that the princess she'd bowled over was yet another blonde. But there was something odd about her. She seemed to glow, and a small golden light hovered slightly to the side of her head. Unlike Aurora's perfect curls, the other princess's blonde locks flowed down past her waist, bound only with a black velvet band.

"I'm Merida of DunBroch, by the way."

"I am Princess Eilonwy, daughter of Angharad, daughter of Regat of the Royal House of Llyr."

"That's a mouthful," Merida commented.

Eilonwy laughed. "My friends call my Eilonwy. You haven't heard the rest of my genealogy either! Where were you going in such a hurry?"

"I was fleeing Language and Articulation. Whoever thought it was a gude idea must be daft." Merida shook her head, causing her brilliant curls to bounce everywhere.

"It's an awful class, isn't it? Now I have Conversation instead. It's not much better, but at least they don't treat me like an idiot. I take it you're new. They put all the new students in there. "

Just then, Mulan finished neatly packing her things and came out of the classroom. "They also put all the non-European students there, no matter how long we've been in here." She sighed.

After introducing Mulan and Merida, Eilonwy offered to take them to Magic class, taught by the one and only Dallben.

Merida looked doubtful, recalling her own experiences with magic. "Isn't magic very dangerous?"

"Not when you know how to use it!" Eilonwy smiled. "The only danger is not knowing what you're doing. Dallben is quite a respectable wizard and wouldn't teach us anything wrong."

They tripped off to the magic class, Eilonwy leading the way. Mulan said, "But don't you have a schedule you have to follow on the first day?"

"That piece of paper Lady Dove gave me? With all the squares and things?"

"It's pretty important..." said Mulan, deciding that Merida didn't think things through very often.

The ginger shrugged. "Aurora has it. After she dumped me in the classroom she forgot to give it back."

Mulan raised an eyebrow. "So you're skipping your next class to come with us to Magic and Potions."

Merida grinned. "Aye!"

Oh well.


End file.
